


Thank You

by AjSpammin



Series: Love Is A Slow Burrn [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Burr finds out about Theo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I dunno what else to tag, James and Aaron were college buddies, Kinda, Other, Poor Burr, They're cyoot, whoops, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjSpammin/pseuds/AjSpammin
Summary: Aaron Burr gets a call about his daughter and James Madison is the only one who can calm him down.





	

Burr ignored the voices calling for him outside his locked office door. He couldn’t really understand what exactly they were saying, but he recognized at least two of the voices. He wouldn’t really call Alexander Hamilton or Thomas Jefferson good friends of his, but they were good company when they wanted to be. Especially Hamilton, he was a pain quite often, but he knew what to say and when to say it. Thomas, not so much. That’s not what this was about, however. No, far from.

Burr had gotten a call hours before from a police officer he guessed. The conversation still rang through his ears, blocking out the men outside his door.

 

_"Excuse me, is this Aaron Burr?" The soft voice questioned, almost scared. He didn't blame her, his name was well known and most people called him intimidating._

_"Yes, it is. What's this about?" He questioned, pushing himself up so he could get a folder from his cabinet._  
_"It's...It's about your daughter." Aaron froze in his spot. "The plane she was taking to apparently come see you has...it went down." He slammed his hand down on the desk and he heard a startled whimper leave the woman on the other side._

_"Tell me how." He growled out, his voice wavering slightly. The woman’s voice was soft and quiet as she explained how the plane had gotten lost during a storm and somehow, the engines had began to malfunction. Aaron’s entire body had begun to shake. His eyes burned and he could feel tears slowly begin to roll down his cheeks._

_“Was…her body found..?” He questioned, voice quiet and trembling._

_“I’m afraid not…I’m sorry for your loss, Mr. Burr. If there is anymore information you need, feel free to call this number again.” The woman’s voice was no longer nervous. No, now it was filled with pity. Aaron clenched his fist and without another word, he hung up. He went to his office door and quickly locked it before going back to his desk. He stared at the paper covered surface before his eyes landed on the picture of him and his dear daughter, Theodosia Burr Alston. Anger and pain filled his chest and a frustrated shout left him as he all but threw everything off of his desk. His fist collided with a wall and his body shook with a broken sob._

_“Theo..”_

 

That’s how everything led to this. Aaron Burr pressed into the corner of the couch in his office, silently crying into his knees as his coworkers try to figure out a way in.

On the other side of the door, Hamilton was trying to get ahold of Washington, their boss, to see if he had any spare keys to Burr’s office while Jefferson tried to talk Burr into opening the door. James Madison exited the elevator and stopped for a moment when he saw Jefferson and Hamilton in front of Burr’s door and got a sinking feeling in his gut. It wasn’t the fact that they weren’t fighting that worried him. No, it was the genuine concern on both of their faces. He approached the two, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Is there a reason why you’re crowding Aaron’s door?” He questioned, hiding his concern for now. Both men looked at him and quickly moved to surround him.

“James! You’re friends with Burr, right? Can you get him to open the door?” Hamilton questioned, pretty panicked as he looked between Madison and Burr’s door. Jefferson elbowed Hamilton slightly and ignored the glare he sent his way.

“Everything was calm until about an hour ago. I walked past his office and it just seemed like he was talking to someone on the phone. Next thing I know, his door is locked and he was yelling and throwing things. He refuses to open the door.” Jefferson explained, running a hand through his mess of hair. Madison looked between them and sighed heavily, shaking his head slightly.

“Go back to work. I’ll deal with Aaron.” Hamilton went to protest, but Madison held a hand up. “Go.” When Jefferson began to push a stubborn Hamilton away, Madison mouthed a ‘thank you’ before going to Burr’s door.

When Burr heard a soft knock on the wood, he slowly lifted his head to stare blankly at it.

“Aaron?”

James.

Without really thinking about it, Burr stood and approached the door, unlocking it without a word before going to sit back down. The door slowly opened and Madison stepped in, closing it behind him. He approached his friend and sat down on the couch beside Burr. The two have been friends since their college days and have always been able to go to each other when they were upset. 

Madison has seen Burr cry countless times: over his girlfriend's death, his sister's death, and many other reasons.

He's never seen him like this, though.

His eyes looked empty as he stared at Madison. His face was stained with tears, his body trembling slightly.

He didn't say anything as he held his arms out and let Burr so bury himself in his chest, his arms slowly going around his waist. Madison wrapped his arms around his best f to end and rest his chin on the top of his head.

"I saw on the news about the plane...Aaron, I'm so sorry..." Madison's voice was soft as he gently rubbed Burr's back. In seconds, Burr was a sobbing mess once more as he held onto him tightly, eyes squeezing shut.

"James...Se was all I had left, I..." His voice sounded so broken. His entire body was shaking like a leaf as he cried in his friend's arms. 

Burr didn't care about being seen like this in front of Madison. In front of Hamilton and Jefferson, he needed to keep up a strong front. They've never seen him like this before and he refused to let them see him like this now.

Madison wasn't sure how long he sat there with Burr, his arms wrapped firmly around him as he slowly began to relax in his arms. He stopped crying and he stopped shaking. He was just laying there in his arms now, not saying a word.

"Aaron, do you want to go home?" Madison asked softly as he rest his chin on top of his head. He felt the smaller male nod and nodded himself, slowly releasing him and standing up. He held a hand out and Burr slowly took it, letting Madison pull him up and lead him out of the office. They ignored Hamilton when he looked their way, not saying a word.

The rest of the day was spent at Madison's home. They held each other and watched a movie do distract themselves. Hours passed and somehow, Madison made Burr smile countless times.

When Burr began to fall asleep, a soft murmur of 'thank you' passed his lips. If there was a small kiss pressed against the top of Burr's head, he wasn't going to mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just posted this a few hours ago and it is already getting love
> 
> Dunno how y'all found it, but thanks for the support!


End file.
